1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a release device with a follow-through or recoil motion, for use with mechanically launched projectiles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Sear and caliper bowstring releases help a user in drawing and tensioning a bowstring. Bowstrings, especially ones used in performance archery equipment under high tension, can be difficult to draw and/or hold in a bare hand or a gloved hand. Wrist straps are attached to the bowstring release to provide a connection between the user and the bowstring release.
Conventional bowstring releases do not alter the form of the user and specifically do not provide a desired follow-though or recoil motion. Correct form and follow-through at the release of an arrow from a bow often includes a motion of a shooting hand that is opposite to a direction of a launched arrow. A follow-through motion can improve consistency and accuracy of the arrow or other projectile, particularly with respect to a target.